All Dogs Go To Heaven & Balto Crossover
by Yuuri Tsuzuki
Summary: Balto is invited by Jenna and her family on their trip to San Francisco. But not known to them there is an evil plot a foot(paw?). They must team up with our favorite German Shepherd and his new friends to retrieve Gabriel's Horn before it falls into the wrong hands. People have always said you find love in all the wrong places. Paring have yet to be decided, so it is up to you to
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A trip of a lifetime

Hey this is Yuuri_Tsuzuki. I'm new to , but I'm a current writer on Wattpad. In the later future, I will bring some of my more popular stories over to see how they do. The main paring is Charlie/Balto. Side parings include past! Steele/Balto, and one sided! Red/Balto.

It was an average morning in the small town of Nome, Alaska. The sun was shining brightly over the mountains that look over the town. It was about this time that most of the townsfolk awaken, to start a new day in said town. Not far from this small town was an abandoned boat, which most don't know that someone lives inside. There lives one of our main protagonists, Balto ,the dog-wolf hybrid who had saved the lives of the children in Nome. Looking up at the small boat window, Balto decided it was time to get up and start the day. With a yawn and a quick stretch, he was soon on his way to the little town he now called home. After he had saved the town, he gained respect from everyone, which made him feel a lot better knowing he was wanted somewhere. He had stopped by the butcher shop to see if he could get some meat for Jenna. The butcher was kind enough to give him a few sausages and a pat on the head. It was hard to get used to the affection of the townsfolk , but he didn't let that bother him all that much. And without a moment to spare, he was soon off to Jenna's with the sausages in tow. He and Jenna have had a close friendship since he returned with the medicine. Although most didn't see him as anyone/thing, she was still kind to him. He hoped that the meat would be enough, to at least thank her for all she had done. Without her support, he would have been lost in the storm with the medicine. After a few minutes, he had finally arrived at Jenna's house. It was a two story cabin that seemed to have a nice tranquil look to it. As if he knew he had arrived, Jenna had came from the side of her house with a simple smile on her face. " Good Morning , Balto. How have you been doing?" Jenna asked him politely. " I'm doing well. I brought some of these for you" he said, placing the sausages at her feet. " Well, I am feeling a little hungry. How about we share them together?" she asked him, feeling that she should give him some for thinking of her. " Ok" he replied back, letting her lead him to the back porch. The ate together in the calm silence of morning, watching the sky as it turned to a nice pink and orange hue as the sun was shining brightly. As they finished, Balto was going to say something to her when he was interrupted by Jenna's owners inside the house. They were having a discussion about something very nice because he could hear that they very excited about it. He then turned to Jenna again," I don't mean to be nosy but do you know what they are so excited for?". Jenna then had a puzzled expression on her face, he could tell that she was deep in thought. " I think Rosie's parents mentioned something about a vacation to the south. I'm not sure where but apparently it's really nice there. I think that they are planning to leave tomorrow or the day after." Balto then imagined what they world was like outside of Nome. Was it like Nome or was it bigger ? He always dreamed of seeing the ocean, was the water lighter or darker than the lake and steams that were very close to Nome. Then he then felt guilty because he would leave Boris , Muk, and Luk by themselves. They were the closest thing to a family that he had. " Balto?" Jenna asked, she noticed that he was in a daze. Balto then snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Jenna. " I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." he said, not wanting to spoil the moment. " Anyway Jenna, do you think they plan to take you with them on their trip?" he asked. He couldn't imagine Rosie leaving Jenna by herself for a long period of time. Before Jenna could respond, the back door was opened by Rosie's father. When he gazed at Balto, his face lit up with a smile. " Hey boy. How are you this morning?" he said with a gentle tone. Balto barked happily to answer his question. " Good. My family and I are going on a vacation to San Francisco, California. I asked the town if I could take you with us. With majority rule, they all agreed that since you helped us taking you somewhere is the least we could repay you." the man said. Balto couldn't believe it. His dream of seeing new things was coming true. Sure he was nervous, but his excitement overtook him. He then began to bark happily at the man. " I knew you would be excited. We plan to leave early tomorrow morning, so please be here around this time, ok?" he told him, hoping he could understand what he was saying. When he got a bark back, he knew that he got the message. " Oh and before you go I need to give you this." he said reaching towards his back pocket. Balto, thinking it was something to hurt him, stepped back cautiously. " It ok boy. We thought that if you got lost, people will know where you come from." What he pulled out was a collar. It was a brown leather collar with a simple gold pendant hanging from it. On it had his name, where he was from, and a bunch of numbers. He knew from the other dogs that this meant ownership to their masters. Deep down, he felt as if he had found a person who was willing to take care of him, regardless of his pedigree. He tensed up when the man had slipped the collar over his neck, and adjusting it to make sure it didn't come off. It had felt weird, and suddenly felt the need to scratch. " There. You look very nice. I thought that something plain and simple would be your style." the man commented. To show his appreciation, Balto licked the man's hand. The man laughed and stood up, walking towards the door. " Your welcome. Just remember to be here this time tomorrow." he said with a smile and closing the door. " Balto, this is so amazing. You are going to join us on our vacation. We are going to have so much fun." Jenna said, her happiness overflowing. Balto then remembered that he needed to tell Boris. " Hey, um I need to talk to Boris about this. To be honest I don't know how to explain it to him." Balto said feeling nervous again. " Don't worry. I'm sure Boris will support you. Besides, it's not like we're going to be gone for long." Jenna stated, hoping it would ease his worried. " Anyways , I'll be sure to be here tomorrow. So, I'll see you then." Jenna gave him a simple smile and replied back " I'll see you tomorrow." Balto then rushed back home where Boris was waiting for him. " Where have you been? You didn't tell me nothing. If you keep this up ,I'll definitely not die in peace. Also, what's that shining thing on your neck?". Balto knew that he couldn't keep a secret from Boris. He sat Boris down and recapped what had happened, not sparing any details. Boris' reaction was far from what he was expecting. " Well, this is a fine opportunity to see new things. Getting rewarded for doing your absolute best. I'm very happy for you. And don't worry about a thing. I'll be sure to hold down the fort while you are on vacation." Not sparing a moment, Balto hugged Boris, quietly thanking him for understanding. As the day progressed, he couldn't contain his excitement. Night soon fell over the small quiet town, but Balto couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking of how things would play out tomorrow. But as he finally drifted into dreamland, he couldn't shake the feeling that he's being watched. How very right he was. In an old antique shop in San Francisco, he was being watched in a crystal ball by a menacing figure with the brightest green eyes. Said figure laid a clawed finger tenderly on the crystal ball , looking at Balto's sleeping form . " Things are going smoothly" he said with a grin. " Soon not only will heaven fall, the heart of gold will be mine. No one can stop me."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel's Horn Stolen?! Drama Behind Heaven's Gate!

To Charlie, heaven began to feel like a prison instead of paradise. It had been years since he came, and he wished how he could see the world below again. Things had became hell due to the fact that his murderer made it into heaven too. After the event that he had willingly given up his life, he only wished for him to rot somewhere he will never hurt anyone again. It unnerved him because Carface was the worst dog alive, and there were many reasons why. The list of the crimes he committed had stretched over a mile long. It made him feel disgusted that he even met this rat in a dog's body, more or less worked 'with' him. Deep down he did trust him, to the point where he actually thought they were friends. How stupid he was. Now he was here, to live out the rest of eternity in a too heavenly rat trap. Of course Itchy didn't see what he meant. He saw this place as a never-ending vacation. While he thought of this, he felt that he was missing something, a part of him that seemed to have died with him. It felt like a gaping hole in his entire being. He didn't know what this feeling was. Of course it wasn't loneliness because his 'real' friend had came into the 'rat trap'. Maybe he will never know, but he still had determination to find what he was missing. Even if it would take an eternity to find it.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Heaven~

Carface was up to his old ways yet again. He had struck a deal with someone extremely powerful to retrieve Gabriel's horn in exchange for power. Of course, he didn't feel bad for what he was going to do. He hated this place, it made him sick to his stomach thinking he could spend eternity here. After their deal was over, he would go back to rebuilding the empire he craved for so long. Finding the horn was a piece of cake, getting it out of the casing was a different story. After what seemed like hours, he finally cut through the glass with the damned halo. He then went to open the gate that separated him from this dratted place to his new fortune. It was an uncomfortable tight squeeze but it will all be worth it. Within a split second, everything came to a halt. It was a bitter irony really, losing the horn so carelessly while he worked so hard to retrieve the thing. His boss wouldn't love to hear that he had lost the horn, he was so close to what he dreamed of. While desperately looking for it on the world below, he couldn't help but wonder about his boss' behavior. He seemed so calculated and cunning the first time they had met. Now a days, he seems to drift off into that crystal ball of his for what seemed like hours. When he would walk in on him, while he's doing this, he kept on muttering about something. Something about the ' Heart of Gold', whatever that was. He didn't seem to care who or what it was, unless it had something to do with him. He pushed the thought out of his head, so he could find the horn before the boss found out that he had lost it.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving in San Francisco ~ Meeting Sasha la Fleur

Loud. That was one word that would perfectly characterize San Francisco. Everything looked so interesting, Balto couldn't look away for a minute. His senses were literally on overdrive. Things there were different compared to Nome. The sights, smells, everything that the city obtains is something new to the tourists from Alaska. This whole city was a place of its own, with no boundaries to keep its energy contained. While checking into the hotel that Rosie's family had booked, it turned out that they had a ' no animals policy'. However, due to the circumstances of their situation, the manage had Balto and Jenna stay in a utility room that just so happened to have a doggy door for them to go when they pleased. After their long travel to San Francisco, Rosie's family decided it was time to take a nap before doing any activities. This had gave Balto an idea. He turned to Jenna and said " Wanna go and explore a little?". This caught her attention immediately. " I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if we get lost or something?" , she sounded very nervous of the thought. " Don't these things on our necks mean that we get returned if something does happen?", as he messed with his collar. " True, but..." "Please Jenna, this is the trip of a lifetime. There's more to explore and things to do", he pleaded looking at her with puppy dog eyes (no pun intended). After a few minutes, she cracked. "Alright, but we must be back before they notice we're gone". Without delay, they went out the doggy door into the urban jungle. Everything was so advanced in its own way. As they were walking along the sidewalk, they could see buildings as tall as mountains and large crowds of people. They also observed the different dog breeds that walked around them. Some were short, some were very hairy, and some had different color patterns of fur that made them stand out from the others. As he was walking, he didn't notice that an auburn Irish settler was running towards them. It wasn't until he felt a thump on his chest that he took notice of the dog before him. " I'm so very sorry, miss. I wasn't looking where I was going", he told her. She looked at him with curiosity. " It's not a big deal. I'm sorry too, guess I shouldn't run so fast on the sidewalk", she replied. " Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sasha la Fleur. You guys look new around here so let me properly welcome you to San Francisco", she said then smiled at them. "On that note, my name's Balto and this is Jenna" as he motioned to her beside him. " We're from Alaska on vacation with our owners", he said not knowing he referred to the family as his own. " Any plans on where to go?" she asked the pair. " Actually, not really. We're just wandering around looking at stuff as we go" he replied while blushing. " Well, you're in luck. I was heading to my usual hangout today and you guys look a little lost. Do you guys want to join me?" she asked while passing by them. Balto looked towards Jenna, who nodded. " Alright then let's go" she said as she led the way to their next destination. At arriving at said destination, there were a whole lot of dogs at this place. After Sasha had told the bouncers that they were with her, they passed into a café like hall. The hall faintly smelled like smoke, which agitated Balto and Jenna a bit. She led them to the counter, which an older dog had turned to his regular customer. " Sasha darling, you planning to compete in today's contest?" he told the auburn dog. " Of course I will" she remarked in a determined tone. It was then that he turned to look at her entourage. " You brought some new meat in?" he asked. " Easy there buddy, they're just canines from out of town." she told him. He ignored her and looked at them. " You guys want to join our weekly contest. It's our last call for competitors." he said looking them over fully. " What does it require exactly?" Balto asked, not sure if he liked being stared at. " Well all it takes is a great voice. Also, the grand prize is a meal on the house to the winner. Sasha is a hard one to beat but I'm sure one of you has got what it takes". Jenna said quickly, " I really can't sing to save my own skin, but I must admit Balto has a really good voice to match his appearance." He turned at her, shocked that she just revealed his greatest secret. It was true that he loved to sing. Sadly, that passion had died along with his love for a certain black and white husky that was (key word 'was') the constant talk of the town. He never sung in front of anyone after that. Jenna was the only one he would sing for. " Well now. Young man, you want to sign up for today? There's not a fee or anything. " he said as he was looking very excited to have a new contestant. He looked over to the lady he just met. She had an encouraging smile on her face that reminded him of Jenna. Taking a sigh he replied, " Where do I sign up?". The dog over the counter looked very pleased. " Great. I just need a name for you doll and I'll need to add another contestant to the roster." he said while scurrying away. He then turned to Sasha, " You sure its ok that I compete?" he asked her, nervous about her reaction. " I don't mind at all. Besides, I love a good challenge" she calmly replied to the half breed. She asked Jenna to reserve a table for them after they had finished. Jenna then told him to do his best and she'll see him after he's finished. She then led him back stage where all the other contestants hanged out. By that time, the roster had added his performance after Sasha's. This made him a little comfortable, knowing that he wasn't going to be alone for a while. What really got to him was that there all the contestants were mostly made up of women. He only saw two other males throughout the entire line up. He then calmed his nerves and thought of a song he wanted to sing. Not knowing that he was about to meet someone that would change his view about love for the better.


	4. chapter 4

**Before i go ahead with the story, let me apologize for my absence on Wattpad. I've been on vacation and had no means to update my work. On my way home, i had spent the majority of an 8 hour trip back home jotting ideas with pen and paper on hand. So I've got plans for all of my stories. I'm planning to update my other stories while i have ideas in my head. Now on with my story. Hope you enjoy it. Also, the music and movies I use belongs to their rightful owners. The song in bold is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Warnings: Minor hints of abuse!**

As Sasha finished her performance, there was a large roar of contentment by the audience. She gracefully exited the stage to where everyone else was waiting backstage. While she had performed, Balto began to feel nervous. No one had ever heard him sing with the exception of Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk. It was then when he realized he began to have second thoughts. While he was contemplating on whether or not he should back out, Sasha had sat down next to him for about 5 minutes. "Everything OK?" she asked, breaking him out of his nervous trance. Before he could respond, he was tapped on the shoulder by a stagehand. "You're on" he said abruptly. He quickly turned to Sasha, who wished him good luck. Trying to calm his nerves, he walked to where Sasha had been previously. He could hear the dog, who Sasha had introduced to him earlier, address the audience. " Alrighty folks, we have someone new from out of town to join us here today. Give a warm round of applause for our newest contestant, Balto", with that came clapping from the audience. Before he knew it, he began to sing out a burden in his heart that may never leave.

 **" I know i can't take one more step towards you 'cause all that's waiting is regret~ And don't you know i'm not your ghost anymore you lost the love i love the most"**

With a quick entrance of the musical crew, he continued on.

 **" I've learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time~ Who do you think you are~ Running 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart~ You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul~ So don't come back for me who do you think you are?"**

While he was singing, the audience marveled at the sadness that was portrayed by him. In Balto's mind, the song had reminded him of the abuse he had endured in his past relationship with Steele. The lies, deceit, his constant flirting with other females around town, it was all coming back with this song.

 **" I hear you're asking all around~ If I am anywhere to be found~ But i have grown to strong~ To ever fall back in your arms. I've learned to live half alive~ and now you want me one more time? Who do you think you are~ running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart~ You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, So don't come back for me who do you think you are?"**

Balto had thought back to how Steele would always ask for 'forgiveness' for being so cruel to him in front of the entire town. He always said it was for his best intentions. What he knew now was that he didn't care for him at all. It was more of less his pride talking than anything else. He felt so stupid to believe anything that he had said.

 **" Did it took so long just to feel alright~? Remember how to put back the light in my eyes. I wished I had missed the first time that we kissed 'cause you broke all your promises~ And now you're back, you don't get to get me back~ Who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me, Don't come back at all~ Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are~?"**

As he finished, he was brought out of his stupor by the silence around him. He began to wonder if he had done so horribly. That thought vanished when the audience broke into a roar of standing ovation. Many of the audience couldn't hold back their tears and let them rapidly flow from their eyes. Balto felt flustered due to all the attention he has been received. He had spotted Jenna in the crowd, tears streaming down her eyes. He knew deep down she knew the reason why he sang that song in particular. He knew it too, the peace of letting him be himself without fear or consequence.

He had never felt more at peace with himself. The peace he needed to let his emotions flow instead of bottling it up like he had been for a long while. He never told anyone about the abuse he had suffered at Steele's sadistic mind. One of the main reasons was that he didn't want anyone to get hurt in the process. Another reason was of the ' consequences' Steele would have in store for him if he ever found out he had told anyone of their unhealthy relationship. Although their relationship went down in flames after the medicine incident, Steele always went around scaring anyone who got to close to him. Many of Steele's ex friends stood by his side and protected him when he felt intimidated by the bigger husky.

To be perfectly honest, he didn't know why he fell in love with him in the first place. But that was all behind him, and he wasn't going to let him control his life anymore. He had calmly walked back stage to the applause of the other contestants and stagehands. Sasha was there waiting for him with a giant smile on her face. He went along with his business not even knowing that he had gained an admirer from the audience.

That admirer was Charles ( Charlie) Barkin. The thoughts about retrieving the horn was immediately pushed from his hind in that instant. Although he was dead, he felt as if his heart had began to beat again when he saw the hybrid sing his sorrowful ballad. In his mind, everything about him was perfect. How the lighting brightened his brown fur, his voice that could rival an angel's, his eyes how they conveyed a story that only he could know, and to Charlie the list kept going a mile long. Charlie Barkin was in love. An emotion that had escaped him while he was alive. He wondered what it would've felt like if he hadn't gone into the shady business of swindling and gambling. Now he knew what it felt like, and he didn't want that emotion to go away. Secretly he questioned his sexuality during his living life, but didn't ponder on it too much.

It was then that he began to conduct a conversation to Itchy. " Itch, my heart is beating a million miles an hour, I can hardly breathe" he said, in a daydream like voice. Itchy, who had been beside him, didn't get the connotation of his statement. " Maybe it was the change in altitude" he replied. "Oh my ears popped, did yours?" he continued, still not getting the message. Charlie then decided that he needed to explain directly what he meant. " Now i know what i was missing in heaven. I got to meet him" he explained, still in his daydream voice. It was then that Itchy decided to burst his lovely daydream. " But he can't see you Charlie, you're an angel." That put everything to a halt. The thought of getting to meet him in physical form was a big blow. " Quit reminding me" Charlie replied not wishing to acknowledge that they couldn't be together.

While he was losing hope, someone had been eavesdropping on them. That certain someone was not someone they wanted to see again ever, Carface. They soon began a conversation about minor things until Carface brought up that a 'friend' of his had collars that could make them flesh and blood. It was that moment which got his attention, if he met this 'friend' and get the collar, he could meet the dog that caught his eye. Not even thinking straight, he followed his ex business partner to where this 'friend' was. It was unknown to him that he was falling into a trap that would put the fate of the world at risk.


End file.
